yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Miễn nhiễm với Bài Phép
Một số Bài Quái thú không bị ảnh hưởng của Bài Phép. Ý nghĩa đấy đủ hơn cho điều này là: không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những hiêu ứng của những lá Bài Phép khi một quái thú Mặt-ngửa ở trên sân". Những Quái thú này có thể còn được sử dụng để Trả Chi phí cho những lá Bài Phép (Như "Level Up!" hoặc "Mystik Wok"). Chúng có thể hồi sinh với "Monster Rebone" hoặc "Premature Burial". Nếu một quái thú không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng của lá Bài Phép, mà chỉ áp chụng cho những quái thú. Nó không áp dụng lên một người chơi. Ví dụ, nếu lá "Snatch Steal Trang bị cho một quái thú mà không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những lá Bài Phép, Điều khiển quái thú sẽ không bị chuyển đổi nhưng đối thủ vẫn sẽ được tăng 1000 Điểm Gốc trong suốt mỗi Lượt Chờ của họ. Nó cũng không áp dụng cho một như gì đó như "Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite", mà vẫn sẽ bị Hủy thay vì Trang bị cho quái thú, ngay cả khi nếu bản thân của quái thú không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những lá Bài Phép. Một quái thú không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những lá Bài Phép có thể tấn công khi "Swords of Revealing Light" hoặc "Vengeful Bog Spirit" được Kích hoạt Những hiệu ứng của Bài Phép vẫn được áp dụng cho những quái thú không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Bài Phép, nhưng hiệu ứng của chúng đơn giản sẽ biến mất. Nó giống như có một trường lực xung quanh quái thú, bảo vệ nó từ những hiệu ứng từ những lá Bài Phép. Tuy nhiên, Bài Phép vẫn có thể "thấy" những quái thú đó và có thể cố gắng áp dụng hiệu ứng nó lên trên quái thú. Nếu hiệu ứng của một lá Bài Phép Phi-Continous được áp dụng lên một lá quái thú trước khi nó trở thành không thể tác dụng bởi lá Bài Phép, sau đó hiệu ứng của lá bài đó có thể ap dụng tại đây. Ví dụ, nếu một quái thú đang bị ảnh hưởng bởi Shrink hoặc Forbidden Lance, sau đó trở thành một Countinous không thể áp dụng bởi hiệu ứng, Bài Phép Trang bị hoặc Môi trường, chẳng hạn như Burden of the Mighty, Darkworld Shackles hoặc Necrovalley, sau đó nó mất bất cứ hiệu ứng Bài Phép đã có trên nó. Đơn giản đặt, cho một lá bài không thể ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng của những lá Bài Phép nhất định, Lá bài Phép cần phải đtặ trên sân đấu, không ở trong Mộ. Điều này có ngĩa như những lá Swords of Revealing Light sẽ không có một hiệu ứng, khi Shrink (với điêu kiện quyết định hiệu ứng trước khi lá bài trở thành không thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi những lá Bài Phép.) * Ví dụ : Một người chơi có "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" và "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ở trên sân đấu và đối thủ Kích hoạt "Fissure". Hiệu ứng của "Fissure" thấp nhất quái thú ATK, và nỗ lực Tiêu diệt "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", nhưng những quái thú không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Bài Phép và không bị Tiêu diệt, và hiệu ứng của "Fissure" chỉ biến mất. "Fissure" không "bỏ qua" "giờ" và cố gắng Tiêu diệt "Blue-Eyes" thay thế. * Example 2: The opponent controls "Silent Swordsman LV5" and "Gemini Elf". The turn player controls a "Sheep Token" and activates "Creature Swap". When "Creature Swap" resolves, the turn player selects his "Sheep Token" to give to the opponent. The opponent can select "Silent Swordsman LV5" for the effect of "Creature Swap". However, since that monster is unaffected by Spell Cards, the force field around him nullifies the effect of "Creature Swap", and no monsters change sides. (Note that this is very different from monsters that cannot change sides, like "Mataza the Zapper" or "Blindly Loyal Goblin". These monsters cannot be selected for "Creature Swap" and another monster must be selected instead.) :Xem thêm: Miễn nhiễm với Bài Quái thú và Miễn nhiễm với Bài Bẫy Danh sách Bài miễn nhiễm với Bài Phép :''Xem thêm: Unaffected by Spell Cards Category:Bài có thuộc tính hiệu ứng